1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information receiving apparatus, a positioning apparatus, a navigation apparatus, an information receiving method, a positioning method and a navigating Method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organization which provides traffic information, for example, the ATIS (Advanced Traffic Information Service) is available in Japan. A user can telephone the ATIS to get digital data of traffic congestion information, traffic control information and other information.
Some available navigation apparatus for an automobile are compatible with the ATIS. In a navigation apparatus of the type compatible with the ATIS, if, for example, key operations
(1) to establish an ATIS mode, PA1 (2) to establish a communication mode, PA1 (3) to set, in route guidance, a present position, a destination and so forth, and PA1 (4) to telephone the ATIS are performed, then, for example, an optimum route considering current traffic congestion situation can be found from among several routes from the present position of the automobile to the desired destination and displayed on a display unit.
However, such key operations of those operations (1) to (4) described above are cumbersome. Therefore, taking also safety into consideration, most navigation apparatus are so constructed that those operations are disabled while the automobile is running. Even if a navigation apparatus is not constructed as such, it still is undesirable to perform key operations during running of an automobile from the point of view of safety.